1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power regeneration apparatus and a power conversion apparatus.
2. Related Art
A power regenerative converter is conventionally known as a power regeneration apparatus. The power regenerative converter is arranged, for example, between an inverter device for controlling a motor and an AC power supply. Upon deceleration of the motor, electric power is supplied from the motor to the power regenerative converter through the inverter device. The power regenerative converter converts the power into AC power by a power conversion unit, and supplies the AC power to the AC power supply.
Power regeneration by the power regenerative converter is performed in phase synchronization with the AC power supply. In other words, the power regenerative converter detects an AC voltage supplied from the AC power supply, and detects the phase of the AC power supply based on the detection result. The power regenerative converter controls the power conversion unit in accordance with the detected phase of the AC power supply to cause regenerative electric power (see, for example, JP-A-2011-101473).